Nick
Nick is a customer that first appeared in Papa's Taco Mia!. He, Greg, Connor, Pinch Hitwell, and Nevada have freckles. He is always seen with a life-jacket. He has a new look in Pastaria. Flipdeck Info On his free days, Nick enjoys kayaking and whitewater rafting with his buddy Mitch. Although Nick is a pro on the rapids, out of water he can be rather clumsy. To cut down on the bumps and bruises, Nick started wearing his life-vest and helmet when walking around town. He may get some strange looks, but better safe than sorry! Appearances Nick wears a helmet which covers up his black hair, He has freckles and wears a blue T-shirt a lifejacket on. His shoes are a normal all-brown pair. In Pancakeria, his eyes changed from Asian/Japanese eyes to normal oval eyes. Orders Papa's Taco Mia! *Pita *Pork *Hot sauce *White Rice *Onions *Tomatoes Papa's Pancakeria *French Toast *Chocolate Chips *Maple Syrup *French Toast *4 Butter *Maple Syrup *Drink **Large Orange Juice in Large Cup with Ice Papa's Wingeria *3 Spicy Garlic Shrimps *8 Medium Wings *Mango Chilli Dip (x1) *Ranch Dip (x2) Papa's Hot Doggeria * Kielbasa in aPretzel Bun * Mustard * Ballpark Mustard * Onions * Tomato * Sport Pepper * Tomato *Drink and Popcorn: ** Medium Purple Burple ** Medium Cheddar Corn Papa's Burgeria HD (iPad) *Bottom Bun *Rare Patty *Pepperjack Cheese *Onion Ring *Pickle *BBQ Sauce *Top Bun Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner C *Carrot Cake *Cupcake 1: **Violet Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Gummy Onion (No other toppings in other holidays) **Frosted Onion (Mashmallow in other holidays) **Gummy Onion (No other toppings in other holidays) *Cupcake 2: **White Frosting **Sourballs (Rainbow Sprinkles in other holidays) **Rock Candy **Frosted Onion (No other toppings in other holidays) **Sarge Gobstopper (Cherry in other holidays) **Frosted Onion (No other toppings in other holidays) Papa's Freezeria HD *Large Cup *Kiwi *Blue Moon *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Blueberry Syrup *Coconut Shavings *Tropical Charms *Cloudberry, Waffle Cone Wedge, Cloudberry Papa's Pastaria *Al-Dente Mafaldine (Macaroni in other holidays) *Hurry Curry (Creamy Alfredo Sauce in other holidays) *Garlic Rush (Crushida Pepper in other holidays) *4 Shrimps *5 Sausages *Poppyseed Roll Unlockable toppings along with him *In Taco Mia!, he is unlockable along with Pork. *In Hot Doggeria, he is unlockable along with Pretzel Bun. *In Cupcakeria, he is unlocked with Frosted Onion Ranks needed to unlock him Papa's Taco Mia!: Rank 8 Papa's Pancakeria: He appears as a time customer (a customer who is unlocked if you don't manage to go up a rank after you reach Rank 2) (The earliest he has been unlocked at) Papa's Wingeria: Rank 34 (The latest he has been unlocked at) Papa's Hot Doggeria: Rank 17 Papa's Cupcakeria: Rank 23 Papa's Next Chefs Like the rest of the obese people, he didn't compete because of his obesity. Trivia *He and Georgito are the only Taco Mia! newcomers to be absent in one game *He is the only customer to debut in a game and then to be absent in the next game, which he debuted in Papa's Taco Mia! and was absent in Papa's Freezeria. *He is the only chubby customer to have freckles. *After the Papa's Next Chefs 2011, he was not in the two follow-ups. *His eyes have a resemblence of an Asian person, which most people think. *Nick might be a gandolier now because you can sometimes see him giving gandola rides Gallery 66.jpg FileMad nick ppa 1.jpg Nick (Taco Mia).png Nick new costumer.jpg Nicky.png Papas-Pancakeria-Taking-your-customers-order-isnt-as-easy-as-you-think.jpg Th Nick.png Nick2.png Picture 36.png Nick_new_costumer.jpg Nick art.png|An artwork of Nick Nick angry.png|Nick Is Angry Nick unlocked.png|Nick In Papa's Pancakeria Nick Regular.jpg Nick and Mitch With Kenji and Greg.png|Nick's Reaction To His Buddy's Hero Kenji i finally unlocked Nick.png|Nick in Cupcakeria Perfect nick.png|Perfect score on Nick Perfect Cupcakes for Nick 2.png Perfect Cupcakes for Nick.png Akari & Nick Dancing Like Idiots.PNG|Nick and Akari dancing sleepy nick.png|Nick's Sleepy Eyes And the next papa s restaurant is.jpg|Nick and Greg (created by Mage) Perfect Breakfast for Nick.png Nick gondalier badge.png|Nick's Cameo in the Gondoliers Badge Bandicam 2013-12-11 13-11-41-672.jpg|Nick as a gondolier nick icon.png (Pastaria) Nick as a star customer during Gondola 500.png nick, gondoling gino romano.png|Nick, giving Gino Romano a gondola ride Nick_and_Mitch_Waiting_in_Pastaria.png Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Obese Characters Category:Papa's Pancakeria Category:Papa's Wingeria Customers Category:People with helmets Category:Papa’s Hot Doggeria customers Category:Papa’s Taco Mia! Category:Ppl with new looks Category:People with hats Category:Papa's Eateria Category:Papa's Taco Mia! Category:Obese Male Characters Category:Missing Freezeria Customers Category:Papa's hotdoggeria Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:Papa's Cupcakeria Customers! Category:Non Closers Category:Onionfest Customers Category:People with belts Category:Absences Category:People without eyebrows Category:N Customers Category:N customers Category:Papa's Pastaria